1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for a display device, and more particularly, to a filter for a display device in which diverse functions are realized in a single sheet to improve visibility and productivity, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information is getting more important in the modern society, remarkably advanced image display devices and their parts are being distributed. The display devices include display devices for TVs, monitors of personal computers (PCs) and so on, and their distribution is greatly increasing. Further, the display devices are getting larger in a screen size and thinner at the same time.
In general, a plasma display panel (PDP) device is in the limelight as a next generation display device since it can be made larger in a screen size and thinner at the same time than a cathode ray tube (CRT), which is representative of existing display devices. The PDP device displays an image using a gas discharge phenomenon and has an excellent display performance in relation to a luminance, a contrast ratio, an image retention, a viewing angle, or the like. Further, the PDP device is in the spotlight as a display device which can replace the CRT device because the PDP device can be easily made larger in a screen size than other display devices and as a thinner image display device, the PDP device has the most suitable characteristics for future high quality digital televisions.
The PDP device applies a direct or alternating voltage to the electrodes to cause gas discharge and then ultraviolet radiation. The ultraviolet activates a fluorescent layer to generate light. However, the PDP device has drawbacks that electromagnetic interference (EMI), near infrared rays (NIR), and neon light of orange color are generated. The EMI is harmful to the human body, the NIR causes malfunction of precision appliances such as a remote controller, and the neon light deteriorates color purity.
Therefore, the PDP device employs a PDP filter in order to block electromagnetic waves and near infrared rays, reduce reflection, and improve color purity.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional filter for a display device.
The filter 100 includes a structure in which a transparent substrate 110, an electromagnetic shielding film 120, a neon light shielding film 130, a near-infrared shielding film 140 and an anti-reflection film 150 are laminated on one another.
That is, the electromagnetic shielding film 120 is laminated on one side of the transparent substrate 110, and the neon light shielding film 130, the near-infrared shielding film 140 and the anti-reflection film 150 are laminated in the order named on the other side of the transparent substrate, using an adhesive layers.
In detail, each film has a multi-layered structure consisting of a transparent base layer and a functional layer laminated thereon, wherein the electromagnetic shielding film 120 includes a transparent base layer 122 and an electromagnetic shielding layer 124 laminated thereon, the neon light shielding film 130 includes a transparent base layer 132 and a neon light shielding layer 134 laminated thereon, the near-infrared shielding film 140 includes a transparent base layer 142 and a near-infrared shielding layer 144 laminated thereon, and the anti-reflection film 150 includes a transparent base layer 152 and an anti-reflection layer 154 laminated thereon.
Such a filter for a display device requires the transparent base layer 122, 132, 142 or 152 for the respective functional films such as the electromagnetic shielding film, the neon light shielding film, the near-infrared shielding film, the anti-reflection film, and the like, which are laminated on the transparent base substrate using an adhesive layer. Accordingly, the manufacturing process becomes complicated and thus the productivity decreases and the manufacturing costs increases.
Moreover, since in the filter, a plurality of functional films is laminated, it is difficult to sufficiently restrain the occurrence of Haze, and thus the visibility deteriorates.